A Crush That Will Never end
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: Mimi likes Dimentio and doesn't know if he likes her back. Does he? Does he not? Find out when you read it!


_(A Crush that will Never end: Mimi has a secret.)_

"Oh, gosh, what am I going to do?" A teenager with only heart pajamas, Mimi asked. "Tell the truth, the truth is better than a lie, Mimi. You know that! The boy of your dreams will understand how you feel, like I feel for Count- Err, I mean Lord Blumiere. Who is now dating Lady Timpani from now on, BUT HE WILL SOON BE MINE!" A girl who no longer has hypno-powers, Nastasia said. "Really, Nassy?" Mimi laughed. "Nassy? Why Nassy?" Nastasia asked. "That is my new nickname for you! Do you like it?" Mimi asked. "Yeah, I kinda like it… So tell me, who's the lucky guy you're into?" Nastasia asked making Mimi flustered. "Um… His name is… D-D-D-Dimentio…" she stuttered. "DIMENTIO?!" Nastasia screamed. "SHHHHHHH! If we weren't in my room right now, I would so tear off those glasses." Mimi threatened. "Oh, my goodness, I'm-I'm so sorry…" "Well, don't be… Dimmy will understand soon." Mimi said and walked away from Nastasia. She grabbed her hand and said. "Look, I have an idea that will make you happy. Why not make Dimentio a song? You put it on a sheet of paper and put it in an envelope or anything we can find." Nastasia asked. "Yes, yes, YES! Thank goodness I have you here, Nassy!" Mimi squealed and hugged Nastasia.

*20 seconds later*

"Alright, I have thought about a song and I think it's good. Listen to this." Mimi said while Nassy straightened up to listen.

When I was bored,

I grabbed my bag,

To leave this stupid house,

What a blast!

I went out to the ocean,

Sat down and drank a potion,

You came up just in time,

And I was surprised!

I love you,

This was supposed to be my spot, but that's alright,

You seemed kinda nice,

We got to know each other,

I'm glad, that was not my mother!

I love you,

We stand up and stare,

Into our eyes,

Just to let you know,

This felt like paradise!

You said "We just met,"

Then I said "You don't need to fret,"

I lean in, eyes are closed.

I wanna know,

Do you love me as well?

Never mean to be like hell,

Do you love comin' to the place?

Where we share our loving taste,

I love you!

But, all I have to ask is…

Do you love me back?

"So what do you think, Nassy?" Mimi asked. "That was beautiful! I'll be right back!" Nastasia said, grabbed the note full of lyrics and disappeared. "Hey! Nassy! NASTASIA! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYBODY!" Mimi screamed.

*MEANWHILE*

Nastasia appeared in Dimentio's room. She was relieved that nobody was there. She placed the song note near his bed, and disappeared again.

*BACK IN HER ROOM*

Mimi was sobbing, she thought Nassy was her friend, but now she's a big traitor. "Mimikins, I'm back!" Nastasia yelled in a sing-song voice. "What did you do?" Mimi lifted her head up to revile her dried tear face. "Whoa, I just placed the note on Dimentio's desk, that's all! I'm sorry if it breaks your heart, I'm just trying to help." Nastasia helped Mimi stand up. "R-Really? Oh, goodness!" Mimi hugged her once more. "Come on, let's dress you up." Nastasia said and looked through her closet. "Ooooh! This one!" Nastasia squealed and gave Mimi a polka-dotted dress with her sunglasses on top. "Okay, then!" Mimi smiled and ran to the bathroom.

*1 minute later*

As soon as Mimi came out, she looked beautiful! No wonder why everyone was admired to see her. "Now, let's go outside." Nastasia grabbed Mimi's hand, opened the door and ran out of there without even closing the door. "Do you think Dimentio will notice?" Mimi asked. "Of course! Of course," Nastasia said. They soon ran into Timpani and Blumiere, who were kissing. "OH MY GOSH, BLUMIERE!" Nastasia yelled. "See? I TOLD you this will be a terrible place to do this!" Timpani yelled. "Wha-? I didn't even have enough time to say 'Why are we here?' YOU'RE the one who kissed me!" Blumiere countered. "Bu-But, I thought that you guys wouldn't do that anymore, you guys would only kiss outside the castle… Mimi, I'm sorry, you'll have to figure this out yourself. I have problems right now." Nastasia said and ran off to where they were before. Mimi glared at Blumiere, slapped and kicked his knee. "Do you know my friend has feelings for you? And you DUMPED her AGAIN! Do you know how THAT feels? Huh, Blumiere? You know what? I don't even have to deal with THIS." Mimi yelled and ran off the opposite side to where Nastasia was running to. Blumiere thought about it while Timpani said, "Don't listen to that brat you call a minion. And that other one that is an idiot," Blumiere slowly walked to his room. "Where are you going?" Timpani asked angrily. "We need to part in some ways…" Blumiere said. "Are you saying that you're breaking with me?" Timpani asked. "N-No! I'm just saying we need to… Um, break for a while…" Blumiere replied. "Oh, you ARE breaking up with me, that's alright, Nastasia can now be your new girlfriend for all I care! I'm going with Mr. L instead! Good-bye, Blumiere!" Tippi yelled and ran away crying and such. "Blu-Blumiere?" A person called out. "I'm busy right now." Blumiere snapped. "It's me, Nastasia…" The person said. "Oh, could you… Come here for a second?" Blumiere asked. "Yeah, sure…" Nastasia walked closer to Blumiere. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I just got an unbelievable conversation with Tippi, and I just said a word that made us break and-…" Blumiere didn't finish his sentence because Nastasia crashed her lips into his. He was surprised at first, but he started to kiss back. Then, they broke apart while Nastasia started to blush wildly, Blumiere began to do the same. "Don't worry about her, I'm here to be with you forever…" Nastasia said, smiling. Blumiere smiled back and hugged Nastasia. It was a perfect moment for them, she hugged back.

*MEANWHILE*

Mimi ran all the way to Dimentio's room. She knocked loudly and slowly as possible. No answer, she knocked again, still no answer. Somehow an apparition of Dimentio appeared right in front of Mimi's face. "Ah, ha, ha, so you knock on my door, peasant?" Apparition Dimentio asked. Mimi began to say something but Apparition Dimentio continued. "I'm not here right now, but if you need me I'll be back in twenty minutes, I may be bugging Mr. L or Mimi or doing errands for the Count, but until then… Ciao!" He disappeared within a blink of an eye. Mimi was shocked at first; she banged on the door making the apparition pop up again and again. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHERE DIMENTIO IS!" Mimi screamed. Apparition Dimentio did what he was told, a screen popped up and showed where Dimentio is right now, a girl was flirting with him like she was hotter than any girl in the universe. "Put the sound on?" The screen asked. "Yes," Mimi responded. "I love you, Mimi… Ugh, how can I tell her?" Dimentio asked. "Don't worry, Dimmy, forget that 'Nyah Cat' you will have a new girlfriend, and that's me." a girl smiled devilishly. "Nuh-No, I love Mimi, I don't think that you'll be the same as her. Good-bye, Missy." Dimentio said and teleported. "That Mimi girl will never be with him, he will be mine soon, and don't think that I'll forget." Missy muttered. With that, the screen turned off. Mimi knocked once more to make sure he's in there. Finally, the door opened. "Mimi! What are you doing here?" Dimentio asked. "Well, um, can I come in?" Mimi asked. "Uh, sure, step right in." Dimentio said and stepped aside for Mimi to walk in. He sat on his bed and motioned Mimi to sit beside him. She walked over and sat down. "Um, I gotta ask you something, Mimi…" Dimentio whispered. "Yeah, you can ask me anything, even if it's about another girl." Mimi smiled. "Oh, um… Were you the one that wrote me this song letter?" Dimentio asked. Mimi gasped and lowered her head. "Y-Yes, Nassy helped me with the lyrics… I wonder where she is now… And if it didn't mean anything to you, I'm still glad we are friends…" Mimi whispered. "No, it meant something to me, if any girl comes to me I will NOT go with them, you are my life, you are everything to me. And, yes, I love you back." Dimentio smiled and kissed Mimi softly. It was perfect. Even though Nastasia wasn't found, Mimi was actually kissing the one she loves right now. And this crush will never end.

EOC

So, should I complete this or continue this? Help me figure out!

~TPOT


End file.
